Conventional systems for implementing data protection in a data storage system environment typically employ a data storage technique known as data replication, in which an organization's data at a source storage system are copied (or replicated) and stored at a destination storage system. For example, the destination storage system may be in the same physical location as the source storage system, or in a physical location that is remote from the source storage system. Such conventional systems can be configured to perform data replication automatically in response to a deficiency at the source storage system, such as reaching a low free-storage threshold, detecting a failure of an internal component, etc. In this way, a burden or opportunity for error placed on users of such conventional systems can be reduced.